No Way Out
by ClumsyFox
Summary: Junior in High School Hianmori has to share an apartment with Freshman in College Hitsugaya. Two strangers under the same roof, will they get close or will they kill each other later on? I think it'll be humor/drama/romance
1. Uncomfortable

**Me Notes:** Mmmkay, so I came up with this one in a dream. I don't know if there's already one like this out there in , but here it goes. Me no own Bleach. Hope you like it! And I hope it's not soooooo confusing.

**No Way Out**

Ch. 1: Uncomfortable

Summer is coming to an end and students need to return to school.

"WHAT?! What do you mean there's only one apartment left?!" A brunette with brown eyes was hysteric. "When I called there were plenty of rooms! And it was only yesterday!"

"I'm sorry Ms.," the manager tried to calm the young woman down, "but that was yesterday morning. I never knew people would come in so quickly, I'm sorry."

"This _**CANNOT **_be happening," a young, white haired, emerald eyed man set his head on the high counter. "I looked around the whole stinkin' town and no apartment is open." 'Classes begin next week and I can't find a place to stay. This girl looks like she's going to burst into tears any second and I will explode if she does. There has to be a wa-' Something suddenly occurred to him. He lifted his head up so quickly he lost his vision for a second. "Wait! How many rooms are in the apartment?"

The lady in charge looked hesitant, "Th-three, why may I ask?" The woman had right to sound hesitant. What the young man was thinking was going to shock anyone in the lounge who happened to walk by.

He looked over the girl as a tear slid down her cheek. "How may rooms do you need?"

"O-one," the girl tried not to say much so her voice wouldn't crack. "Why?"

"That's it!" The sudden burst made the women jump. "You only need one room and I only need one room, we'll rent it together. There is no other place left, and I know that neither you nor I want to give this up. There is no way out of this. My classes start in less than a week and I'm sure that your classes do too. It's your choice, but we both will stay standing here by the end of the day."

"B-b-but," her eyes expanded and it looked like she wasn't going to cry anymore. The shock probably dried them up. "But you're a guy. I can't stay under the same room with you. I don't even know you!"

"Observant aren't you?" the man used heavy sarcasm. "Your choice." He turned away to let her think. He wasn't fond of his own plan either, but he was tired of his long five hour drive. All he wanted to do was sleep.

The girl looked over to the manager for help, "I don't know any of your records, but you both look innocent enough to do so."

With no other choice left, the girl nodded. "Fine, I give in. I trust you Mister."

"Hitsugaya," Mr. Hitsugaya sighed. "My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya."

"Momo Hinamori."

The lady took out some papers and handed it to them. "I need you both to fill this out and I need you to pay me seven hundred dollars in advanced. After that, your monthly cost will drop down to three fifty." She went on and on explaining to the 'kids' about what is aloud and what is expected and other stuff.

The sky was darkening by the time they got to take some things out from their vehicles. It didn't take long for Hitsugaya to take his stuff out of his electric blue 2001 Ford Mustang GT. Hinamori was a different story. She carried her whole life in her white 2004 Dodge Ram truck. Hitsugaya was nice enough to help her carry things up to the third floor. Without his help, Momo would have taken two hours just setting the boxes in front of the door.

"So, uh, which room do you want," Hitsugaya and Hinamori stood in the small kitchen.

"It doesn't matter with me," she responded.

They both stood there in silence. 'This is uncomfortable….'

"Then….," Hitsugaya looked around. Boxes and boxes filled most of the living room.

"How about we leave the biggest room alone," Momo interrupted. The two smaller ones are about the same size… if that's okay with you."

He nodded. He went over to 'his' boxes and opened one up. Toshiro quickly closed it and turned a deep shade of pink. "I'm sorry, I was pretty sure this was one of my boxes."

Momo took a good look at the box and remembered what she had in there. All her undergarments and skimpy clothing were in there. "Uhh… it's okay…." She quickly picked it up and took it to her room. 'How are we going to know which box is who's without looking in them?' "Oh, well, this was the only box like that. I have nothing to hide, so you may open the box if you need."

Toshiro shook his head, "Th-that's okay, I think my stuff is on this side of the living room." He took most of his boxes to his new room. He chose the room by the bathroom. Hinamori's room was across the bathroom and the other room was on the other side of the hallway. "Soo... eh... see you tomorrow."

"Sure," Hinamori couldn't find any else to say. It was so uncomfortable none of them were able to go to sleep right away

6:00 am: 'So warm... I never knew my bed could get so warm...' Momo's old baby habit was when she would rub her face in her pillow whenever she was comfortable or getting comfortable to go to sleep. She did so, but it didn't feel like her pillow. It was a lot harder and it smelled different... it smelled like--. The girl quickly sat up and looked down at a shirtless Hitsugaya.

**Me Notes:** So... whacha think? Weird dream, huh? Maybe I should stop watching late night soap operas. Then again... Please review!


	2. I forgot

**Me Notes:** Mmkay, sorry I haven't updated anything! I am not lazy... okay am I... but it was school that kept me away. Like my dad says, "That's the consequence of been smart, you get the work..." Thanks to those who read and left a review. Also an enormous thanks to hitsuhina4ever, cuz if you didn't push me I'd be wasting my only free days of no homework on nothing! State wide tests can help out, I guess. I'll try to update every other weekend or so. Enough with my babbling! Me no own Bleach, and I hope ya enjoy!

Ch. 2: I forgot...

6:00 am:'So warm... I never knew my bed could get so warm...' Momo's old baby habit was when she would rub her face in her pillow whenever she was comfortable or getting comfortable to go to sleep. She did so, but it didn't feel like her pillow. It was a lot harder and it smelled different... it smelled like--. The girl quickly sat up and looked down at a shirtless Hitsugaya.

In a flash, she was up and out of his room and in her own. 'I CAN'T BELIEVE I WAS ON HIM!!' Momo wanted to scream, but if she did then Hitsugaya would wake up and ask why she screamed. Instead she jumped on her bed, face in pillow, and punched and kicked around for a good five minutes. 'I forgot that I always sleepwalk whenever I stay in a new environment. Uhggg! This is gonna take some use to it... I know! I'll take a long bath to relax myself!"

Hinamori gathered her clothes and towel and headed down the hallway, past Hitsugaya's room after a quick glance through the crack, and into the bathroom right next to his room. She got her bath and bubbles ready and sat in. The warm water relaxed her muscles and soon all that worried her was forgotten. Most of the time was spent on day dreaming of the new people she would meet at her new high school. 'Only senior year left... It's going to be hard since most of my classes are going to be in the college that's right next to it. I hope the guys here are better lookin' than the ones back home...'

Remembering hot guys, she thought of her neighbor and sunk into the water. The warm water made her face feel even hotter, but she could not deny that he was handsome.

'Uhhmmmmmmm... Why did the warmth leave me...?' A dazed Hitsugaya sat up and looked at his alarm clock. 'Nine sixteen, that late already... I better get the most of my sleep now; once school starts who knows how much sleep I'll get.' Toshiro lazily got up and like every morning when he woke up, he headed for the bathroom.

The lock wasn't even placed and he walked in right when Momo emerged from underwater. His eyelid were heavy, but they shot up when he saw her. Immediately, he spun around and slammed the door behind him. His face was bright red and it looked even brighter compared to his hair. "I'm sorry," he whispered knowing she couldn't hear him. 'I forgot that I live with her now...'

Without letting himself think he threw on a shirt without caring if it was on right, put on some running shoes to escape the apartment and grabbed is wallet. Who knows how long he planned to stay away? At first he ran without knowing where he was going, but gradually he slowed to a jog, walk, and finally a standstill. His mind returned to the reason for escape, Momo. He didn't completely see her, only part of her chest and shoulders, but it was enough to make him blush like crazy. Looking around to distract himself he found a McDonald's and decided to get breakfast.

Hitsugaya was halfway through his breakfast when a guy with long blond hair sat in front of him and joined him. "That's a first, we usually don't see people in swimming trunks this early in the day in this town."

For the first time Toshiro looked down and saw that his shirt was inside out and he was in his swim trunks; the trunks were the first thing in reach last night. "I just needed to escape, it's a long, personal story." The way he said it sounded final. No more discussion.

The guy nodded as if he understood everything. "I hear ya. Abusive dad, huh? Just kidding. Oh, my name's Izuru Kira. Are you going to one of the colleges here?"

"Yeah." Hitsugaya took a sip of his drink and looked outside. "You?"

"Yep, I'm a going into Nightwood as a freshman," Kira took a bite of his biscuit and asked for his name.

"Oh, name's Toshiro Hitsugaya and same as you, freshman."

Izuru burst out laughing, startling Hitsugaya and everyone around him. "Sorry. I can tell you're not much of a talker. I'll leave it at that."

For the rest of the meal they stayed in silence. It didn't feel awkward or annoying. "Well, I'll leave you to your thoughts, see ya around Hitsugaya." Kira threw away his trash and left. Hitsugaya was shocked that he would just leave like that. Most of the people that approach him push him to no ends and to tell the truth, Kira appeared to be like those people.

'Then again,' Hitsugaya finished his breakfast and got up, 'I just met him. He could turn out to be worse.'

When Hitsugaya entered the apartment everything looked in order and there were even furniture in the living room. "What the-?"

"Oh, hey, I... uh... took the liberty and arranged the living room. There's still room or I could take down some stuff if you wanted to up anything," Momo had no clue what to say so she rambled most of it. She then saw him stare at the furniture, "My older sister brought 

that by. Most of it is has been used, but it's still in good shape. The only thing I couldn't get was a TV. The refrigerator now has food so if you ever want anything you can get whatever. I'm not much of a cook so just letting you know, don't expect me to do much... if that's okay?"

"How long was I gone?" Toshiro was amazed at how much she completed when he was gone.

She glanced up at a clock placed in between the small kitchen and living room. "Eh... an hour approximately? Like I said, you can take down anything that bothers you, it won't bother me. I'm guessing you're older than me so the house mostly belongs to you and-"

"How old are you Hinamori?"

"Uh... I just turned eighteen last June," Momo looked away to hide her curious eye. "I'm going to be a senior at the Nightwood High School."

'Barely an adult,' he thought. Even though she looked away, he knew she was curious about him. "I turning twenty this December. Freshman at Nightwood College. Nah, I don't have much anyways. It looks... nice."

Even though it was only a little compliment it made Hinamori extremely happy.

"Don't worry about food, I really don't and didn't expect much from you. We're just under the same roof. Ehh... ehmm... sorry about earlier..."

She blushed remembering and shook her head, "Don't worry about it. It was my fault for not remembering to lock it." 'I should also apologize for sleeping on you.' Momo looked down to hide the other blush that would blend in with the first.

Toshiro went to his room and quickly glanced in her room. It was in chaos. She looked exhausted and probably worked real hard on the living room and kitchen instead of working in her room. 'Nice girl.'

**Me Notes:** Kay, I'm done for now! Hope it's not too confusing. Like I said, I'll try to update my stories as soon as I have time and I'm not tired. Teachers expect way too much from me... Anyways, thanks for reading!


	3. Storm

**Me Notes:** Yeah… long time….. heh, sorry. I gots distracted, but I'll go on, I promise…. If I don't update before a month is up you can come after me with any legal weapon in your possession. That is if you're still reading this…. Hopefully my writing has improved… Me no own Bleach. Me miss saying that...

* * *

**No Way Out**

**Chapter 3: Storm**

It was a little after four in the afternoon when Momo decided she wanted to take a walk around the block. '_I better make it quick, it looks like it'll rain…'_ She put on apricot colored raincoat and reached for the doorknob when a cool hand stopped her.

Hinamori felt a shock as he immediately withdrew his hand. "Where do you think you're going?" His emerald eyes held concern and curiosity. For a while neither of them could breathe.

"For a walk," she quickly in took a breath and regained coherence. "I'm perfectly capable of being by myself…. I was, after all, going to live all-by- myself if it wasn't for the lack of available apartments." Momo didn't dare to look back at his eyes. Instead she found comfort at staring at his shoe blocking the door. "Please move Mister Hitsugaya."

"No."

"And why not?" the girl could help to look up at his amused face. Once again, all was lost for Momo.

Fortunately for Toshiro, he looked at the bridge of her nose. Instinctively, he leaned forward and with only an inch away from her ear he whispered, "It's pouring." Right when he said it a down pour struck.

Amazed as his precision, Momo's gaze ripped away from him to the window. Torrents slid down the window as the outside world became a blur. The room became slightly darker and the lights began to flicker. The sudden ring of the phone caused Hinamori to grab hold of Hitsugaya.

Chuckling, Hitsugaya pulled her with him. "Hello?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, we understand."

"Thank you. Bye."

Momo realized she was squeezing his wrist and let go. "W-who was that?"

'_It's kind of fun teasing her…_' Toshiro tried to smile whole heartily. "That, that was the ax-murderer warning us that the lights might, no will, go out as he comes after us. I only thanked him for giving us a fair warning."

"That is not funny Mr. Hitsugaya," she teasingly slapped his arm and laughed.

Abruptly a twig slammed into the window causing Momo to scream. Her hands covered her ears as she hid her face in Hitsugaya's chest. "How'd it get so cloudy? Just this afternoon that there wasn't a cloud visible!" her voice shook.

'_And it was just this morning that I couldn't face you… Just yesterday we met…_' he awkwardly patted her head. "You're afraid of thunderstorms?"

"No, just sudden, loud noises…" she peeked up at him then backed away. "I'm sorry Mist—"

She was cut off by Hitsugaya, "Momo, I'm only a year older than you. Stop calling me Mister Hitsugaya. It's either Toshiro or Hitsugaya. Nothing is before that. Now, let's distract you from the—"

It was Toshiro's turn to be stopped. Thunder rumbled and Momo shivered. "—storm." He finished. "So what type of music do you like?"

"I guess I can listen to anything. From Classical music to Heavy Metal…. What?" she found Toshiro staring at her.

"Heavy Metal? But I thought you didn't like sudden loud noises?" he was confused.

"Yes, but it's not sudden. In music you can predict the clashes because of the rhythm. I also don't put it on full ear-shattering-blast so it won't affect me as much. Usually, I only listen to it when I want to forget something," Momo started to relax with Toshiro around and talking to her. '_That's good, at least it isn't awkward between us because of what happened earlier today. I like being close to him, his smell, warmth and—wait! What am I thinking!'_

Toshiro seemed to be oblivious to her inner conflict and proved her wrong. "No, thunder too is predictable. If you count the seconds in between lightning and thunder and divide that by five you'll get the distance of the storm. Of course the storm changes, but you could find a pattern if you concentrated enough."

"I don't like math," Momo quickly walked into her room and retrieved her mp3 and a book. "I'll concentrate on these."

"Suit yourself," Toshiro began to walk out, but was stopped by Hinamori.

She asked him to at least leave the door open, but he was getting his own mp3. Rain continued, lightning struck, thunder clashed and the two teens were contempt with their presence. It wasn't long before the storm was right above them and the electricity began to flicker once again.

On opposite couches, Hinamori peeked at Hitsugaya right when he checked up on her. The second their eyes made contact they looked away. Toshiro was lying on the longer couch, but his legs were handing off the side and Momo was snuggled up in the recliner. Even in the distance place between them they could feel sparks.

As hard as they tried to ignore each other, they just couldn't. Hitsugaya's adventure novel turned into a romance, Hinamori's fantasy focused on romance. A few more minutes of sparks flying and the lights completely go off. Toshiro could fell Momo's gaze on him so he sat up, inviting her to sit with him. Momo jumped off the recliner and skipped to the couch.

"Thanks," she whispered.

One nod was the best he could do without giving himself away.

Even with the electricity gone, they could feel their own electricity intensify. Unable to bear it any longer Momo spoke up. "Uh, so when does school start for you?"

Toshiro had his face hidden in the books which cause Hinamori to flinch when he burst out laughing from all the tension and the random question. "My first class starts on Tuesday next week, in five days I think. You?"

"Same."

Silence engulfed them again. Only the rain and occasional thunder interrupted their light breathing. Eventually the storm diminished, but the teens were lulled to sleep by the rain. Every now and then throughout the night they would murmur each other's name.

* * *

**Me Notes:** Their first full day together and they sleep together. Sleep, ah that sounds good. If you're still reading this, a million thanks to you! I'll be skipping to Tuesday, the first day of school in the next chapter. Keep pushing me so I'll update faster. I have other stories I love as much as this one, but if no one pushes then I think no one wants. Sorry this was short, next ones will be longer.


	4. Relax

**Me Notes:** Okay, thanks to asjjjjj, I'm going to Monday night. Thanks for reviewing and me no own Bleach.

* * *

**No Way Out**

**Chapter 4: Relax**

Since the morning the two teens awoke together on the same couch, they haven't spoken to each other. They were both busy or wanted to avoid awkwardness whenever they were at their new home. It was Monday night, the eve of the first day of school and Momo was excited. She's always loved school and couldn't wait to make new friends. Tomorrow would be the beginning of a new adventure.

Hinamori was jumping on her bed at eight o'clock at night to waste a lot of her energy to go to bed. Her stereo/radio was playing "Just Dance" by Lady Gaga. Her room was filled with music, but not loud enough to have Hitsugaya to complain. In fact he wasn't even home.

Toshiro could be found at the library on the campus of his new school. He left hours ago so it wasn't long before he arrived at the apartment. The young man entered the door to find Momo's book bag at the door and music coming from her room.

As he approached his own room he could make out what she was listening to. Hitsugaya could also hear the springs to her bed and the occasional thump on the floor. It was Hinamori's voice that was clearly heard and drew him closer to her room. The song was upbeat and her voice was full of excitement. He couldn't help but chuckle at her childishness.

She was up and around, shaking her hair and flipping it as if she were a pop star. Through the slightly cracked open door he watched her jump away. She skipped all over the room singing into her brush, jumping onto the bed and jumping off. When the music would stop and the radio station would go into advertisement, she'd make up a song of her own.

Hitsugaya couldn't contain his laughter anymore and fell into her room.

Startled, Momo yelped and fell over her chair, causing Toshiro to laugh harder. She quickly straightened herself and pouted. "That is not fair and funny, Shiro. I don't go peeking into your room!"

"You were singing," he stayed on the floor looking up at her, "and the door was slightly open. It was amusing, what where you doing?" He got up and composed himself.

She looked away, blushing because it suddenly occurred to her that he had been watching her mess around. "I-I-I was tr-tr-trying to exhaust my energy. I have way too much excitement to fall asleep. Tomorrow, it's tomorrow that is making me like this. It happens every year."

He nodded as if he understood and walked over to his room and brought out two boxes. Hitsugaya placed them right at her feet and opened them. One box contained CDs and the other was full of all sorts of candles. "I always use this to relax me. Aroma and music therapy might help you too. Rangiku first introduced me to it. Oh, you'll probably get to meet her soon. She'll most likely invite herself over once I see her tomorrow. Sorry."

The second Momo heard Toshiro say Rangiku her heart sank. '_A girl, he has a girlfriend. Of course he'd have a girlfriend,_' she conflicted with herself. '_A guy like him is bound to have a girlfriend. What did you think was going to happen? You actually thought he was going to fall in love with you didn't you?'_ She forced herself to smile. "There's no need to apologize. This is your home as well as mine. You don't need to ask for permission to have friends over. After all you are the oldest. You have more authority than I do."

He gave one nod and pulled out a lemon scented candle and a Beethoven CD. "These are the ones that relax me the most, but you're free to use any of the stuff in the boxes. I'm going to bed, because I lost all of my energy walking to and from the library and dealing with Rangiku. Maybe I should have brought her to you so she'd exhaust you. Never mind then she'd never leave. Good night, Hinamori."

"Night, Shiro!" Momo smiled when he turned around to glare at her for calling him _Shiro_. "And thank you!"

"Hitsugaya or Toshiro," he looked serious, but that mask broke once he snickered. "You're welcome Princess Peach."

Hinamori quickly closed the door because she felt her face grow hot and she didn't want him to see her turn red. She looked at the boxes and her smile grew even more. _'Who cares that he has a girlfriend. I'm the one who's living with him for the time being. I might as well enjoy it!'_

Once Toshiro was in his room he let himself blush. '_Did I just call her _Princess Peach_? Rangiku would laugh at me if she heard me. I can already hear that annoying voice of hers.'_ Hitsugaya started to think of Hinamori's voice and turned an even darker shade of red. '_She was so cute dancing around and singing. Momo was adorable when she blushed and pouted. I wanted to touch her so badly,'_ the boy slightly whimpered.

His eyes dilated once he realized what he was thinking and that he just whined. He shook his head roughly and proceeded on getting ready for bed. All the while Toshiro was thinking of his day tomorrow at school to keep his mind away from Momo. As he drifted to sleep he couldn't help but think, '_…At least…Momo will be home when I get back…'_

**. . .**

Momo's sleepy nose led her to the kitchen at five thirty in the morning. Her eyes were half shut so she didn't notice Toshiro bent over in front of the refrigerator and fell on top of him. Her eyes were wide open once they were only five inches away from each other.

"I am so sorry! I was still asleep when my nose smelled the food… oh my gosh, I'm so sorry…" Hinamori was pink, but didn't move to get off of him.

He didn't mind, but if she didn't get off him he'd lose coherency. She apologized for a full thirty seconds, but all Hitsugaya could do was stare at her lips. Oh how he wanted to kiss them. That was what he dreamed of that night. He didn't even remember where or how they began to kiss, but it was passionate. Toshiro really wanted to test that dream and make it a reality and almost did until Momo realizes she was still on him.

She scrambled up and extended a hand to him. Once he was up she looked down at herself, turned around, and walked to her room. It took ten minutes for Momo's blush to fade away. It only took so long because she kept thinking about it again and again.

'_So close, those lips where so close…' _They both sighed.

* * *

**Me Notes:** I don't know should I leave Princess Peach as her nickname? He'll later call her Bed-wetter- Momo later on, but should he use this for a while? Please tell me whatcha think. Sorry it actually took me a month and if this seems rushed… I have a week off so hopefully I'll have more time to update!


	5. Last Me Notes

**Me Notes:**

I am happy to inform you that I am not going to continue No Way Out! Oh wait, that's not really good, but **IcydragonXD** has adopted it and will continue it for me! Please go check it out, I can tell it'll be better than my own.

Thank you for all of you who read my work! **IcydragonXD** awaits with the continuation!


End file.
